dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Basaku
Basaku (バサーク) is one of the main protagonist in the Fanfiction named Dragon Ball Heroes. He is under the jurisdiction of Wairu, the Supreme Kai over the Berserker group. Appearance His appearance is similar to that of Gotenks, with his hairstyle the same as Raditz's and while possessing facial features strongly resembling Vegeta. He wears an outfit similar to Broly's. He also has a tail. 'Personality' Basaku has a very concealed personality. He talks to his friends and acquaintances abundantly but once he meets strangers he seems to fall back and becomes reservant. He is essentially antisocial to others that he doesn't already know When his emotions are opened to a person he is very controllling. Basaku becomes very open and has a very strong personality. Basaku has a few friendships that are expounded upon is the relationship between him and Forte. The interaction they have seems very unique. Wairu and Basaku find Forte in the woods naked after awaking from onto the space rift. Forte becomes flustered and Basaku turns away quickly with blushes on his face. Once Wairu conjures up some clothes for Basaku they start to fight. This exchange hints at the fact that Basaku and Forte could have something going on. Later on in the chapter there was a moment when Erito, Basaku and Beat meet. They have a small interaction before Erito and Beat. Just like the average Saiyan Basaku is more prone to fighting new, stronger opponents other than fighting for peace and saving lives. 'Biography' Dragon Ball Heroes Awakening Saga After three thousand years of being sealed a group of six Saiyans, three Namekians, three Majins, three Arcosians and three Kaioshins. The reason of this is not known yet why they were sealed as of the first chapter. 'Power' In the first chapter he is seen fighting against Forte. They trade blows. They fight for a short amount of time before they are stopped by Wairu, who has told them if they were continue to fight they would destroy the planet they had been blown to after being ripped out of the space rift. 'Abilites' *Flight- The ability to fly with the use of Ki *Super Explosive Wave- The user stands charging energy around their body, then they explode with a gigantic energy sphere around their body. If the foe comes in contact with the Super Explosive Wave, it will deal much greater damage than the normal Explosive Waves. It can also be used for defense and offense at the very same time.The larger the user or the more Ki they have, the wider and more enhanced it will become. *Spirit Sword- User charges condensed energy in his right hand and forms into a sword-like blast that can be controlled to become longer or shorter. This single usage of energy and can continue to be used without dying out. *Break Cannon- The user powers up and opens his mouth to charge an energy sphere. Then, he fires the energy sphere in the form of an energy wave at the opponent, inflicting a huge amount of damage. *Eye Lasers: precise laser-like beams shot from both eyes. The potency of the Eye Laser technique varies, but most of them are very fast and able to nullify weak attacks and small projectiles, as well as cripple opponents and damage other objects. The Eye Lasers can vary in color from red to a bright blue-tinged white. 'Battles' Basaku vs. Forte If you want to read the fanfiction here is the link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12648630/1/Dragon-Ball-Heroes Category:Characters